james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Faern./Archiv
Diskussion :: Es ist nicht so, dass ich mir keine Gedanken um Formulierungen mache. Selbstverständlich kann ein Volk auch jemanden adoptieren - das ist gängige Fachsprache in der Ethnologie. Dr Sam Clemens 15:34, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Das mag ja sein, aber das hier ist doch kein Fachwiki für Ethnologie. Der normale Leser stellt sich unter einer Adoption die Annahme eines fremden Kindes vor. Deshalb hat mich die Formulierung irritiert. Faern. 15:43, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Und warum editierst du das einfach wieder zurück? Was passt denn nicht an meiner Formulierung? Faern. 15:46, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Dass der Begriff Adoption nicht auf westliches Familienrecht beschränkt ist, ist doch Allgemeingut. Aber egal - wir können ja eine andere Formulierung wählen. An Deinem Satz hat mir nicht gefallen(wie auch in der Begründung der Änderung steht), dass man zu einem Mitglied nicht erhoben wird. Man kann gewählt werden, bestimmt werden, was auch immer. Erhoben wird man in einen höheren Stand - etwa den Adelsstand. Deshalb die wiederholte Änderung. Ich versuche mal eine neue Version. Mal sehen, was Du dazu sagst. Dr Sam Clemens 16:06, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ja gefällt mir. Müsste es aber nicht "zu einem der ''I''hren" heißen? Faern. 16:19, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: Nach alter RS klein, nach neuer groß. Wir können's halten, wie wir wollen. Wenn das Wort groß besser aussieht, dann machen wir es so. Dr Sam Clemens 16:41, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hi Faern., die Tierinfobox ist beim Verschieben des Leonopteryx auf eine neue Seite nicht mitgekommen. Würdest Du das bitte noch einmal eintragen? Tut mir leid, ich habs erfolglos versucht. Dr Sam Clemens 09:58, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Sagtmal, ich fühle mich irgendwie voll ignoriert -.- ... Warum werd ich nie mal irgendwas gefragt ob ich da mal die Infobox hinzufügen soll. Aber ich war mal so nett und hab die Infobox für den Leonopteryx für dich da eingefügt Dr Sam Clemens. Ich habe z.B. schon vor zwei Tagen Norm Spellman als Löschantrag gesetzt, da der Artikel falsch benannt ist. Aber löscht den Artikel mal irgenwann wer, nöö... natürlich nicht, alles was Mr.Toast macht kriegt niemand mit (z.B. das ich fast sämtliche Infoboxen und nahezu alle Weiterleitungen erstellt habe) kriegt keiner mit. Aber wenn mal jemand anderes bei der Tierinfobox nur den Parameter für den wissenschaftlichen Namen erstellt ist er gleich der Ansprechpartner dafür. =( --Mr.Toast 10:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Hab dazu auf Avatar_Wiki:Community_Portal meinen Senf abgegeben. :) Faern. 14:51, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Müsste der Leonopteryx rex Artikel nicht eigentlich "Großer Leonopteryx" heißen? Wäre konsistenter mit den anderen deutschen Namen der Tierartkel. Für die wissenschaftlichen und Na'vi Namen kann man ja Redirects machen.Faern. 14:51, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah danke Faern. Mein Beitrag von vorhin hier war ja jetzt auch nicht negativ gemeint. Nur finde ich es halt wirklich sehr seltsam das zu manchen Fragen die auch jeder x-belibig andere könnte nur eine bestimmte Person gefragt wird, dann fühlt man sich halt schnell irgendwie so nebensächlich, als merken andere halt einfach nicht das es mehr als nur zwei oder drei Leute sind die hier dran arbeiten :) --Mr.Toast 15:13, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hi Faern., "Hundeartigen" war Absicht, denn zwischen denen und den eigentlichen Hunden gibts Unterschiede. Ist allerdings hier nicht unbedingt wichtig. Dr Sam Clemens 21:00, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hm ok, der Satz hat für mich keinen Sinn ergeben. Faern. 21:04, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Klar - Deine Reaktion war ja richtig. Deswegen schreibe ich Dir ja. Hundeartige sind die Caniden. Aber - wie gesagt - hier ist das nicht wichtig. Dr Sam Clemens 21:48, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich mach's kurz - die Clanversammlung ist keine Reihe von Veranstaltungen, sondern eine Institution - dehalb Singular. Bitte dem entsprechend korrigieren. Dr Sam Clemens 22:35, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Eigentlich ist es beides. Du kannst es gerne zurück ändern, wenn du meinst, dass es besser ist. Faern. 22:52, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hab ich gerade gemacht, mit dem entsprechenden neuen Artikel - was meinst Du? Dr Sam Clemens 23:09, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hast du dafür irgendwelche Quellen benutzt oder beziehst du das alles nur aus den kurzen Stücken im Film? Ich glaube zumindest nicht, dass die Na'vi eine Verfassung haben oder einen Rechtsbegriff kennen. Ansonsten werd ich erst morgen darüber nachdenken. ;) Faern. 23:36, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Na'vi haben eine Verfassung wie jede organisierte Gesellschaft vernunftbegabter Wesen und selbstverständlich auch einen Rechtsbegriff. Falls Dich das interessiert, recherchiere einfach die Geschichte der US-Verfassung. Ist mein Beruf, das zu wissen. Dr Sam Clemens 23:40, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich bin mittlerweile der Meinung, dass der Artikel überflüssig ist. Eigentlich wissen wir nur von den Omaticaya mit Sicherheit, dass sie eine solche Versammlung haben. Deswegen könnte man im Omaticaya-Artikel einen Abschnitt oder erwähnenden Satz dazu einfügen. Faern. 17:57, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Deine Begründung überzeugt mich nicht - dass die anderen Clans ebenfalls solche Versammlungen haben, liegt meiner Meinung nach auf der Hand. Einen eigenen Artikel muss es aber dazu tatsächlich derzeit nicht geben. Dr Sam Clemens 18:31, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Das denke ich auch, aber derzeit gibt's dafür wohl keine Belege. Deswegen das "mit Sicherheit". Faern. 18:35, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Na, vielleicht bringen ja die folgenden Teile Klarheit! Dr Sam Clemens 18:46, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wow du bist ja sogar in der englischen seite sehr aktiv! Respeckt ^^ Mr Angel 20:20, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja dadurch bin ich erst aufs deutsche Wiki aufmerksam geworden. Bin dort abends auch im IRC zu finden. Faern. 20:23, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Na was kannst du den über die englische seite so berichten ich nehme an mehr mitglieder und mehr Artikel und mehr Text! Mr Angel 20:26, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::All das und mehr Nerds, sowie aktive Blogs. Nur an weiblichen Subjekten mangelt es extrem. ;) Faern. 20:30, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) hmm wir brauchen echt WERBUNG ich lese es immer wieder abgesehen davon dass avatar rekord gebrochen hat hat auch deutschland sein eigenes rekord gebrochen da gibt es draußen viele fans aber wie locken wir sie nur her vllt gibt es schon eine berümhtere seite als diese! ich werde mal suchen ! Mr Angel 20:35, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt machen die franzosen auch mit also :D ach immer diese französin aber ich habe gemerkt,dass die deutsche seite direkt hinter dem englischen für 7 mitglieder gut mitkommt! also können wir uns glücklich schätzen dass wir gute mitglieder haben :D Mr Angel 17:45, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Da hast du recht. Viele Leute dort machen kaum bis gar keine Änderungen an Artikeln, sondern kommentieren primär in den Blogs, die ja hier bisher noch keiner nutzt. Faern. 18:11, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich glaube das liegt daran, dass dort einfach zu viele sind. Man fühlt sich nicht gezwungen etwas zu bearbeiten man denkt ach das machen die anderen(das mit der gezwungen soll nicht heißen dass man etwas verändern muss). Und weil man gerade so viele sind hat man bestimmt das gefühl: ach wenn ich jetzt etwas verändere werden bestimmt grammatik und rechtschreibfehler sein und das werden sehr viele leute sehen. So würde ich zumindestnes denken :D Mr Angel 18:28, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Flora Pandoras Ja ist richtig so sie leuchten nur in der Nacht und in dunklen Stellen zB Höhlen Mr Angel 15:02, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt, im Spiel tauchts auch in dunklen Höhlen auf. Ist dann wohl präziser zu schreiben, dass die Biolumineszenz bei Dunkelheit auftritt. Faern. 15:24, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Bot Du hast doch dieses Bot gemacht wo die Artikel zwischen den deutschen und englischen seiten verlinkt werden! Kannst du das mit dem neu angelegten Seiten machen? Mr Angel 15:05, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Jap mach ich noch. Ich hab die letzten Tage mehr den pywikipedia Bot eingesetzt, damit Links aller Sprachversionen in alle Richtungen ergänzt werden. Faern. 15:26, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Box Office Hast du vielleicht eine idee wie man diesen Box office herstellt? ich habe gemerkt dass es auf der englischen seite aus mehreren Vorlagen besteht! Doch leider kenne ich mich mit diesen Vorlagen nicht aus! Mr Angel 17:08, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die Box Office Box scheint nur aus 2 Templates zu bestehen: en:Template:Boxoffice und en:Template:Text superimpose. Das letzte ist wohl dazu da, um Text über ein Bild zu legen. Ersteres wurde auf die Startseite eingebunden. Faern. 17:34, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja diese 2 habe ich eigentlich auch nur gesehen und dass das zweite text über bild zu legen habe ich gemerkt aber wusste eben nicht ob es wirklich nur 2 gab und kannst du eins erstellen? Mr Angel 17:45, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Kann ich machen. Für die englische Seite habe ich auch einen Bot am laufen, der den aktuellen Betrag jeden Tag updatet. Allerdings geht mir das Geblinke vom Rahmen auf den Zeiger. Wollen wir da nicht besser was anderes für nehmen? Faern. 18:13, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Mir hat es eigentlich gefallen aber ich guck mal was da noch gibt^^ Animation oder nur Rahmen? Mr Angel 18:16, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Von mir aus kanns auch derselbe Rahmen sein, nur ohne Animation. Das Rumgeblinke lenkt nur vom eigentlich Wichtigen ab: dem Inhalt des Wikis. Faern. 18:52, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Aso hmm ok sieh dir mal Rahmen.jpg und Rahmen.png an! Verwenden wir lieber den von der englischen Seite merke die passen garnicht so xD Mr Angel 19:26, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Das sieht irgendwie eklig aus. ;) Faern. 19:44, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::HAHAHAHA kann ich verstehen ok nimm einfach die von der englischen seite machst du es? Mr Angel 19:49, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Vorlage:Boxoffice passt irgendwie nicht ins Layout der Startseite oder? Faern. 22:37, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es ok Mr Angel 22:57, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Halloi Faern., könntest du vllt deinen Bot umprogrammieren, damit er nicht mehr bei Vorlage:Boxoffice dieses einfügt? Grüße-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 16:33, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Jap habs gesehen und korrigiert. Hab an einer Stelle einen Filter vergessen. Faern. 17:30, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Symbol Hey faern weißt du warum unser Symbol verändert wurde? von A nach W Mr Angel 14:10, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Welches Symbol? Faern. 14:15, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok ich nehme alles zurück ist jetzt wieder wie vorher! Mr Angel 14:41, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Lob Nur kurz, schöne Bilder hast du da im englischen Wiki, gefällt mir :) Ventress 22:20, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Danke, ich versuche gerade dort drüben eine ganze Reihe von 3D Bildern in die Artikel zu integrieren. Allerdings frisst das Generieren ne ganze Menge Zeit. Hab mir auch schon überlegt das fürs deutsche Wiki vorzuschlagen, aber erstmal will ich es im englischen Wiki weiter ausbauen, sonst rennt mir die Zeit davon. :) Faern. 22:37, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC)